


The Bet

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Somehow, Neji has managed to lose an arm wrestling match and his remaining dignity all thanks to Renji.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabon/gifts).



It all started with Ino and Sakura, as most horrible ideas seemed to. Neji watched with hooded eyes as they bickered, smiles sharp and devious before they settled down to arm wrestle. Out of any way they could have compared their abilities, he had no idea why they chose something so arbitrary. One moment, everyone was giggling at them and Neji was lounging mostly on top of Renji, and the next they were all cheering on each of the girls. It only took Sakura beating Ino with a shout of triumph to launch all of them into a full blown arm wrestling tournament. Neji gracefully bowed out of the competition, to everyone’s surprise. He was content to lay on top of his boyfriend and half doze while Naruto quickly sketched a tournament bracket.

Renji didn’t seem very interested in participating either. Naruto tried to pull them into the fray, but Neji’s boyfriend declined. “I wouldn’t want to embarrass any of you,” he explained with a wolfish smile that had Naruto laughing and Neji rolling his eyes.

Half way through the competition, Renji started getting shifty, and when Neji turned to look up at him, his eyes were half lidded. Except, they were not drowsy. A heat burned through Neji stared into his boyfriend’s face. He tried to ignore the hands on his back slowly drifting toward his ass, even as he flushed and Renji smirked at him. “We should arm wrestle.” Renji may as well have had ‘trouble’ scrawled across his forehead for how worried the sentence made Neji.

“Why?” His hand snapped down to curl around Renji’s wrist, trying to give him a warning look as Renji’s hands got a bit too friendly on his ass. 

Renji shrugged, a poor attempt to look casual when he stared at Neji like he wanted to eat him alive. “Let’s make a bet. And whoever loses has to do one thing the other person says, no matter what it is.” Neji was glad all his friends were wrapped up in a ridiculous arm wrestling match, so they couldn’t see how badly he was blushing. 

What possessed him to say yes? He had no idea. Maybe it was just the promise in Renji’s eyes that made it so easy to say yes to something that could only mean trouble. Maybe it was easy to say yes because Neji never wanted to be the lewd one, and this made it so he could pretend to hate whatever Renji wanted him to do. 

It started with Sakura and Ino, but it ended with Renji winning an arm wrestling match against Neji. Renji’s eyes flashed with deviousness, Neji felt a resounding pulse of heat burn through his belly. His friends were laughing and trying to get Renji to stay and try to beat Sasuke, but he easily detangled himself and followed Neji out of the room. Neji had orchestrated his own demise, but he still acted put upon when Renji backed him into the wall in the hallway. 

Renji pressed his face into the side of Neji’s neck, hot and solid against Neji’s smaller frame. Neji kept a firm hold on his own desire, staying stock still as Renji’s hands roamed over his most sensitive spots. The only thing he permitted himself to do was raise his hands to grip Renji’s shoulders. He waited for the other shoe to drop, for the request--no, the demand--to be made, but there was nothing. Renji groped at him, kissed his neck, and then leaned away.

Neji blinked, feeling like he had just been yanked out of a warm bath, and stared up at Renji. He was grinning so wide, Neji was surprised his face hadn’t split apart. Neji flushed. Certainly, he had paused to make Neji ask for it. He liked to embarrass Neji, to force him to admit his own desires. Since his shinigami had arrived, he had become better at asking for what he wanted. But nothing could make the act less embarrassing. 

Neji tightened his hands around the back of Renji’s neck to keep him from pulling away entirely. “So?” The word burned on his tongue. And he liked the feeling of it.

Instead of Renji breaking over him in a wave of desire and dragging him back to their apartment, as Neji was expecting, he pulled away entirely. Neji blinked and yanked his arms back to his sides, as if that would change the fact he had just asked for something that Renji was not interested in giving. Renji ducked back in for a quick kiss, but it was too chaste to soothe Neji much. “Be patient, little one.”

It had been a week of the lost bet hanging over Neji’s head. A week of no sex. A week of Renji denying himself to make Neji squirm. Even though it was terrible, frustrating, and generally humiliating to be pushed to the edge of his want, Neji couldn’t find much real anger. They had been attached at the hip for a week, and that was almost as good as their normal mind blowing sex. Even on the eighth day of nothing, when Renji crawled from bed early to work on something at his desk, Neji was docile as he slowly awoke. 

Golden light crawled through the window, leaving him loose and warm where he was sprawled out across the mattress. The sheets were tangled around him, and he curled his arms around a pillow as he turned to look at where Renji was hunched over the desk. A pencil scratched over paper, amplified in the quiet room as Neji blinked the sleep from his eyes and watched him. His red hair was still slightly tangled, but free from any ties. A yukata was loosely knotted around his torso, and Neji’s sweet morning affection easily shifted into need and desire as his eyes traced over the spread of Renji’s shoulders and the taper of his waist. His fingers twisted into the fabric of the pillow case, and he sighed before letting his eyes fall shut. 

“Good morning.” Renji’s sleep rough voice scraped over every sweet spot Neji had, and he hoped the shiver that shot down his spine wasn’t too obvious to the man.

“Good morning,” he murmured in return, still not opening his eyes, in fear of doing something irrational after being silently denied for so long. As much as Renji seemed dedicated to driving Neji absolutely insane, Neji was dedicated to not giving into his desire. If Renji wanted him, he would need to ask. 

And ask he did. “Come here.” The tone of his voice seemed to make the entire room change temperature. The sunshine at Neji’s back turned burning hot, sweat cropping up across his skin as he shifted between the sheets. Renji went quiet as his desk, and Neji’s breath suddenly seemed deafening. His arms unwound from the pillow, trying to control the speed of his heart as he sat up. He opened his eyes and had two realizations at once. Renji had stopped what he was doing because he was staring intently over his shoulder at where Neji was sprawled in bed, and Neji was barely dressed. Chills crawled across his chest and arms, and his thin linen shorts didn’t feel nearly comfortable enough with the way Renji stared him down. 

For several moments, all Neji could do was stare back owlishly, sat up in bed and barely awake. Renji reached out for him, eyes hot and sweet against Neji’s skin. “Come and sit on my lap while I work.” Neji’s heart leapt into his throat, and every thought of trying to resist Renji’s gravity was forgotten. He scrambled out of bed, averting his eyes from Renji’s heavy gaze. His courage wore off when he arrived at Renji’s elbow. The idea of clambering into Renji’s lap made him suddenly sick with humiliation. He laid a hand on Renji’s shoulder, praying for his assistance. A wide hand spread over his hip, and Neji breathed a sigh of relief as Renji helped him onto his lap. They barely fit in the chair like this, with both of Renji’s thighs squeezed tight together and Neji’s knees framing his legs. Neji tried to keep some space between them, even when his skin burned with the need to be pressed against Renji’s. 

“You’re getting in the way of my work, sweetheart.” Renji’s voice rumbled right beside Neji’s ear. His warm hand pressed between his shoulders until Neji was forced to press their chests together. Neji’s breath hitched as their hips locked together. After a week of complete denial, even the brush of his cock against Renji’s was enough to have him shaking in his lap. He curled his arms around Renji’s shoulders and attempted to settle. He was not interested in grinding on Renji like a bitch in heat, he was not interested in begging. Renji would have to take what he wanted.

Neji tucked his face into the side of Renji’s neck, eyelashes fluttering against Renji’s skin as the scratching of his pencil against his notepad started up again. He lounged against his boyfriend’s wide chest, eyes fluttering and breathing deep as he nearly fell back to sleep on top of him. The only thing that kept him from floating back to sleep was Renji’s hand on him. While he wrote notes about his daily life in Neji’s world, his fingers spread across Neji’s lower back. His hands were large enough that his thumb could rub over the knobs of Neji’s spine while his pinky dipped under the band of his pants. The touch was soft, almost innocent, if not for Renji’s complete denial in the past week.

It took every inch of Neji’s willpower to not press into his broad palm, to coax Renji into touching him more. He did not press into his hand but he did curl his fingers into the back of Renji’s yukata, breath shaking and mouth parted on Renji’s neck. Renji obviously took the action for what it was, Neji’s body was begging for him and everything he could offer. His fingers slipped farther down Neji’s pants, nails digging into the swell of his ass and making Neji gasp into his neck. Renji was much better at keeping up the facade of disinterest. While Neji was barely holding onto his wits and keeping himself from rutting into Renji’s stomach until he came in his pants, Renji was making perfect notes behind him, while his fingers crept into the crack of his ass to play with his hole. 

Neji bit down on a whimper and pressed his face into Renji’s shoulder, teeth burrowing into his bottom lip as he squeezed his eyes shut. He took heavy breaths through his nose, exhalations burning through him until he felt light headed. His nose was pressed into the fabric of Renji’s shirt, and it was saturated with his scent. Another whine attempted to wiggle through his clenched teeth as he went dizzy with the smell. It was a clean sort of sweat that remained from sleep and something darker than Neji had only ever smelled on Renji’s skin. His body betrayed him in a pavlovian reaction to the smell of his boyfriend’s sweat. The smell that radiated from him when they had sex, the smell that overwhelmed him when he sucked Renji’s cock. 

After so long of not being touched, Neji was hopeless to the desire. His cock was rock hard in mere moments, and his lips parted on a sinful whine. He had given up all pretense of not looking needy, saliva slicked from his mouth as he pressed it into the fabric of Renji’s yukata. Neji squirmed even closer to him, trying to smell and taste more of him. Renji groaned in time with Neji as the curve of his cock pressed into Renji’s stomach. His lips smeared against the side of Renji’s throat, and he inhaled deeply to catch some more of Renji’s scent on his tongue. Neji rutted forward, grinding against Renji’s stomach and letting loose a long whimper. Renji made a sound at the same moment, and Neji realized his ass was right on top of the bulge of Renji’s cock.

Messy rutting turned into languid rolls of his hips as Neji’s fingers knotted in Renji’s hair and he dragged their cocks together. Renji let loose another rattling moan, and Neji wondered if he was gripping his pencil hard enough to break it as he looked down to watch their clothed cocks rub together. 

A rush of vertigo made him gasp. One moment he was sat comfortably in Renji’s lap and the next he was up in his arms. His knees squeezed around Renji’s hips, fingers clawing in his yukata even though there was no way Renji would ever drop him. Heat fluttered through his belly and chest as Renji gripped him with one arm and swept everything off his desk with the other. Neji was slammed back into the desk a moment later, eyes rolling as Renji crashed over him in a wave of pure desire like Neji expected he would have a week ago. “You’re a terrible tease,” he growled, lips moving against Neji’s neck. One of his large hands gathered Neji’s wrists and pinned them above his head, while the other splayed low over his stomach. He was already sweating and squirming, praying that Renji would get a move on after a week of teasing. 

Renji pressed on his smooth stomach, pressing his wrists down into the wood of his desk until a sweet ribbon of pain bloomed down Neji’s arms. His cock was throbbing against his linens and when Renji leaned over him to grind them together again, Neji was worried he would come in his pants just from a little humping. “You’ve been driving me crazy, baby.” Renji’s voice was sinful and Neji used what little leverage he had to press up into the heavy grinds of his hips. 

Neji groaned and licked his suddenly dry lips. “It’s your own fault.” Renji chest rumbled on another low growl, but it did nothing to deter Neji. “You could have had me bent over any surface whenever you liked.” Renji’s teeth dug into his neck, and Neji’s back arched. “Instead, you worked yourself up. Waited until you snapped.” Renji’s hand was shaking with how tightly he gripped Neji’s wrists. It satisfied a deep need inside of him. “I hope you make it worth it.” Neji’s arms flexed against Renji’s grip, if only to feel the resolute power in his grip.

Renji became ravenous. His nails scratched up Neji’s side, leaving lines of angry red in their wake. His broad hand groped over the swell of Neji’s chest, sharp nails teasing pain across Neji’s nerves until he was trembling against the desk. “You want me to make it worth it?” He pinched Neji’s nipple and a shaking moan was dragged from his chest. “You want me to make up for eight days of not touching you, right now?” Neji’s mouth fell open, words trying to collect on his tongue. The moment he tried to talk Renji’s mouth fastened around his nipple. A jolt of pleasure made his head smack against the desk, sensitivity making him squirm as Renji’s teeth clamped around the tender flesh. His tongue flicked against the very tip of his nipple and his teeth clacked as any thoughts of speaking fled him. 

Renji timed sharp suction and sweet flicks of his tongue with every attempt Neji made at speaking. The entire time, his hips rolled steadily and made sure that Neji was floating surely toward the edge of his orgasm. He hadn’t even been fully undressed, and Renji was managing to pull him apart with just his mouth and hands. In that moment, if he had been able to gather his thoughts into words, the only thing he would have been able to do was beg. But Renji was very skilled in keeping him speechless.

When he pulled his mouth away from Neji’s chest, he breathed something close to a sigh of relief, assuming that the assault to his nerves would finally come to an end. Renji’s broad thumb swiped over the slick, reddened flesh of Neji’s nipple, and he squirmed. Renji looked about ready to go in and torture Neji with his mouth on his other nipple, but Neji broke in first. “Hurry up.” Renji’s eyes burned hot on his face and something between them shifted.

The grip on his wrists broke and Neji was flipped onto his front. His hands slammed down on the desk to keep his face from cracking against it. Renji was gone for a bare moment before Neji’s ass was dragged back into his hips. He gripped the back of Neji’s shorts, and with the sound of ripping fabric, he was entirely naked in their room. When Renji’s fingers prodded at Neji’s hole, they were slick. Neji’s arms gave out, face pressing against the cool wood as he shuffled his legs farther apart. “Hurry,” Neji demanded again. Renji growled, grabbing his asscheek to spread him wider. He twisted two fingers inside of Neji at once, and the sweet pain made him breathless. The prep was cursory at best, but it was exactly what Neji needed. Renji’s fingers bumped against his prostate and Neji jerked forward, the tip of his cock tapping against the edge of the desk as he groaned.

Renji seemed satisfied with the sloppy prep and pulled his fingers from Neji’s ass. His teeth grinded together as the thick head of Renji’s cock pressed at his asshole. Neji’s nails dug into the desk, leaving trenches behind as he lifted his hips up into Renji’s gentle rocking. Even as his boyfriend went slow and easy, pain burned through his nerves. And Neji loved it. Renji gripped his hips, pulling him into the short, sweet thrusts that had the tip of his cock bumping into Neji’s prostate with every press. Sparks popped steadily behind Neji’s eyes, and his feet slipped across the floor as Renji began snapping his hips in earnest. 

Neji’s cock bounced against his stomach, drips of precome smearing across his skin as he attempted to roll his hips into the sharp thrusts Renji treated him with. Renji pressed a hand between his shoulder blades, keeping him flat to the top of the desk while raising his hips into deep rolls of his hips. Neji was convinced that if he pressed his palm to his stomach, he would be able to feel the bulge of Renji’s cock against his palm. Renji’s hand slid to brace himself on the desk beside Neji’s face, while he pressed his chest to Neji’s back. The angle changed, and he nailed Neji’s prostate repeatedly, until Neji was wailing and had tears burning in his eyes.

Renji breathed hot on the side of his face. “Come.” And all it took was that rough, honeyed voice in Neji’s ear to make him come. Splinters of wood jammed up under his nails and tears spilled down his cheeks as come splattered across his stomach and his thighs shook. Renji groaned and shook apart above him moments later, Neji’s hole pulsed weakly as his boyfriend spilled inside him.

They caught their breath for a few moments. “Worth the wait?” Renji teased. All Neji could do was roll his eyes. 


End file.
